Stupid Dog
by sparkygoesboom
Summary: A girl from the future, way future, falls into her family's well after her half-sister. She needs to find her and need to get her to safety. She learns of things she did not know and wish to learn of herself and her family. Sesshomaru/OC; Rin/Shippo; Mirku/Sango; InuYasha/Kagome; Kohaku/OC


_**Sparky: This is my sister's story. Onyx JDShadow written this a few years back and started to re-write it in 2012. She is creator of this not me. I'm only posting on mine cause she doesn't want it posted on her's. I am her beta and co-writer along with her friend, I don't know her FanFiction username and not going to post her real name out of privacy.**_

**_JD: I LOVE YOU SPARKY!_**

Sparky: Uh-huh.

* * *

I walked down to my 'new' home that my father left in his will for me when I turn 18. My whole family died about thirteen years ago besides me and my sister, I was five and she was an infant. I don't remember them and all I knew about them was what my aunt told me about them. She would go on and on about them but it was all good and fun. They died in a hover-car crash. Drunken hover. It is almost year 3000 yet I have to go to middle of nowhere to see this house that I never even knew we had in our family. From what my aunt tells me that my ten-folds great-grandfather own when he died. His family was known at the time by Higurashi. My name is Sarah Philip Red, I am 18 years old and have green eyes but long brown hair that I keep natural because no one else does that any more.

"Aunt Andy I am here." I buzzed her then went into the small house. She had packed my bags with everything: Water purifier; paper (The old kind); heat up cooking; and anything else that is small and carrier thrown into my bag. I slipped out through the back and to the side of the door to see a really old well. "I only seen these things in history books. Thank you God for giving me the brains in the family to stay in history school." I said to myself as I went to the well to see what's down it. I saw nothing but darkness so I start to walk off. When I got to the house I heard someone call my name.

"Sarah." I heard the whisper male's voice.

"Uh?" I said turning around thinking I would see Mark Allen or even Jason Barker. No one was there just a well so I went back inside and looked at the Ancient furniture. "How could people live like this..." I let my voice drop some then thought about the museum saying that no one is brave enough to come this way because of the dangerous roads and no 'Hover-Fly.' I let myself fall and thought about my friends and few family I have left me to come out here and see what the big fuss was about. Only one of them that came was my little sister, Toni. She was wondering around the baron grounds outside. I lean-to the really messed up walls and looked at the stairs that I can't believe haven't fallen down yet. My aunt did said that they had reinforced the walls and old wood when my dad was still alive they came by but I am still not sure. I walked up them just wondering what was up there and saw that their was a few rooms and I open the first door I saw and I looked inside to see that it was an old bedroom and I open the 'dresser' draw or is it a 'desk' draw, oh well I saw a small locket. I open the old heart locket to revealed a picture of a girl and boy with dog ears yelling at each other. I smiled and looked at the background "I didn't know that they had animal looks when the woods where still around." I thought out loud and then shrugged it off. I went looking around and found a really old book. I open it and knew it was a dairy.

"Dear Dairy,

InuYasha is such a..." I start to read but heard something outside so I put it in my bag/pocket in my pants and went outside to see what happen. I saw that the well and smoke or dust cloud coming out of it. Toni with her raven-hair was close to it with a cloth over her mouth and nose. I went over to her and the smoke became thinner.

"Hope me good luck." I said looking at my talker and then went to the well as I heard a buzz came in to my talker. "Hello?" I answer the buzz.

"Sarah?" I knew that voice.

"Yeah Joey it is me. What's wrong Sweets?" I asked the teenage girl as she sounded like she was crying.

"Nothing I had a bad feeling about you." she said as she relaxed as she knew I was safe. I lean-to the well as the smoke stuff went away. My sister was looking down well but she looked scared not curious.

"Safe and Snuggly." I said as I looked down to well trying to see what she was looking at and for cause the smoke.

"Shiny." she said as she talked about the latest news about cancer killers.

"Listen baby I have to go. Exploring and I will be careful and send my love to my family and kisses and snuggles." I said as her face appeared on my screen and she nodded.

"Okay but when the Skinnies come run for your life." she said winking at me. I smile to her and nodded.

"What about the oldes?" I asked remembering when the old men chased us out of the Super Mat Mall.

"That too." she smiled and blew me a kiss. I blew her one too as I felt hands get put on my sides.

"I love you." I said to the screen as it went black.

"I love you too Sis." she said and the buzz went with a beep I pulled away from what felt like someone pulling me in and then I saw hands pull Toni in. Her black hair flying everywhere and I jumped in after her without thinking. Intent reaction I guess but when it comes to my sister I would do anything for her. Even if sometimes I believe she is evil. When I was falling I hit my head on something and when I came to again I looked up the well. I was on the bottom. I tried to turn on the screen and buzz the Host but it wouldn't let me buzz.

"Fine body look." I said and it scan my body for inside and outside damage.

"No damage." it beeped and then went off again. I looked up the well and wonder how was I about to get up there. I saw something green going up on it so I start to climb up the green thing and then I felt heat hit my face as I came up on top of the well. There was trees and woods everywhere around me. I stood up and looked around to see green grass and not brown gravel and birds, even other animals that weren't put on a spaceship to a 'safer' planet.

"How can this be?" I asked as I walked through the woods to the closest city which will or should be a whiles away, I was heading to where I think the house is then taking my Hover-Bike to the city and going home.

"You look lost maiden." I heard a small boy's voice. I turn to face him and saw his wild grin. He was to young to get animal's implant surge but he had fox tail and ears, even feet.

"Yes I am, kind of. I am looking for my dad's house." I told him as I open my pocket and took out a little place finder.

"What time are you from?" he asked me as I played with the finder.

"Don't you know what time it is?" I asked him but then decided to play along. "A few year-months from 3000." I answer his playful game question.

"Kagome might want to meet you. InuYasha! Kagome!" he yelled as he ran off.

"InuYasha?" I asked as I took out the small Diary. I didn't get a chance to get it out before a man, the same one from the picture in the locket, was in my face. "Um. Hi?" I said as I took a step back from him.

"Who are you?" he asked mean like.

"Sarah Philip Red and you?"

"InuYasha." he grunted as two girls, little boy, and one man came out of the woods to us.

"Hello?" said one of the girls with a cat in her arms and the other was pushing a two wheels around.

"Wow, wear did you get that Ancient?" I asked shocked about what condition it was it. The metal wasn't even rusted or ever rush.

"Huh?" the girl who now I really see her she is the girl from the locket.

"You are not..." I started but then backed up. "You are from the Ancients that..." I couldn't say it right.

"Um. I am Kagome and this are my friends Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and that is InuYasha. You have to be from the future, What time?" she asked.

"It was a few years-months from 3000." I answered totally confused.

"What is years-months?" The man Miroku asked.

"It's a third of a year. We stop counting them as months and started to count them as Year-months which is more accurate." I answer him trying to think back to my old science and history mixed lessons.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Sarah Philip Red, I am the last of the Reds' blood. My half-sister fell down the well and I came in after her." I told her as I sat down on the ground trying to figure out how I got to the past I guess.

"Well so you know you are not in my time but in the futile era."

"You mean when 'Demons' and 'Monsters' Ruled the world?" I asked confused.

"Yeah well..." Sango started but Kagome cut her off.

"Yes and InuYasha and Shippo are demons, so is Sango's Cat Kirara." I was totally lost.

"Okay." I said in shock.

"You better come with us because the demons around here are restless and mean." Kagome told me dragging me along with them. I stopped and took out my hover-skates out of my pocket/bag. "Wow what is that?" she asked motioning to the skates.

"Hover-skates." I told her as I put the little shoe holds on my shoes and then pressed the button to turn them on. I was unsteady for a moment then I steady myself out as I rode beside them. They all agreed to help me look for my sister since I can't seem to get a break and be left alone in such a 'hostel' environment.

Apparently being left for demon food is worst then dealing with the Skinnies which is the last reminding gang in our time. They are still pretty big and underground so no one can really catch them.

The little cat turn into a big cat and flew with Miroku and Sango on the cat while InuYasha ran in the trees and Kagome on her 'bike' I think they are call and Shippo with Kagome. We went along until we got to an open field and I then saw a man with marks on his face. He has long white/silver hair. I saw him and then got down to the same level as Kagome. "Who is he?" I asked as I saw his golden eyes landed on me. Then out of no where a ugly creature came out of the woods attacking him and they were fighting. In one quick motion the man killed the monster and then I saw my sister. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms as Kagome followed me. I put her down and told her to stay close as we went back over to the others. While the monster pulled himself back together I saw a man in a monkey suit jump over me and within seconds Toni was gone again. The man started to follow him as did I and the others. When we lost them again I fell to my knees and looked up to the stranger and asked again. "Who is he?" I was so tired and sore yet I have done what felt like nothing.

"Sesshomaru, he is InuYasha's half-brother and he is mean." she told me as she slowed down and InuYasha and Sesshomaru both took out their swords.

I saw InuYasha hit Sesshomaru hard and I had to see his pain flash past me. I couldn't handle it. "Make them stop." I whisper to Kagome.

"InuYasha SIT!" she yelled as she saw my pain for him.

InuYasha went to the ground and hit it hard. I went to Sesshomaru and saw that he had a gash on his upper side of his arm. I went down and reach into my pockets till I found a heal spray. I sprayed it on his arms and he moved slightly from the small sting and then open his eyes to me. "Get InuYasha out of here." I told Kagome as I worked on his arm. He didn't move but instead watch me.

"Sarah what are you doing?" I heard Sango asked.

"I can't stand see people hurt, it hurts me." I answer her as I pushed down on the wound and then wiped away the extra liquid away as it turn to skin into his arm. I slowly traced my finger over the slight scar skin that I just healed and watch as his skin change to normal and scar disappeared as the skin got harder. "Do you feel better now?" I asked him as I kept tracing the was gash. He didn't say any thing just looked at me.

"Come on Sarah you healed him now let's go." I heard InuYasha yelled as he start to leave.

"I don't want to go." I whisper to Sesshomaru. He smiled and touch my hand as I still trace his was gash.

"She isn't going with you mutt." He said as he stood up and holding my hand as he did.

"Wanna bet?" InuYasha yelled as he came to us.

"Kagome?" I yelled to her and she nodded when she saw my eyes. She gave me a look for me to explain. "I feel like if I stay with him I have a better shot in finding my sister." I said and she nodded.

"Sit!" She yelled as he went into the ground. Sesshomaru took my hand and went to the woods with me.

"Speed it up." he said as we walked.

"Hey I had just fixed your arm at least show me some respect." He turn to face me and then I notice how much taller he is of me and how handsome he is.

"You are the one that wanted to come with me." He stated the truth as he start to walk.

"Well because of that then I better warn you I am from the way future, I don't know how much farther from Kagome but by much is for sure." I told him as I caught up to him and took his arm and forcing him to face me. I watch as his eyes looked from emotionless to cold to soft.

"Do you know anything about this time?" he asked me.

"I think this is the time when lords and kings rule." I told him as he got closer to me.

"Yes and can you guess who I am." He said only a few centimeters from me.

"Sesshomaru." I said remembering what Kagome said to me.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru." he told me as he pinned me to a tree behind me. I don't know why but I felt a surge of kissing him. I hold it back as I watch him get way to close to me.

"Fine LORD Sesshomaru let me down." I said and he backed up.

"You will be one of my servants or you will be my pet." He said walking off.

"Will you help me find my sister at least?" I asked as he start to walk off.

He didn't answer but the way he turn around I took it as a yes. Then he repeated himself "You will be one of my servants or you will be my pet." he turn and started to walk off.

"What about I just be a babysitter." I mumble under my breathe as he walked. My whole body told me to trust him and yet my mind told me to run. I knew in both though that he would help me find my sister and save her from whatever danger she's in.

"Rin does need someone watching her." He said turning and looking at me.

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Fine you will be Rin's 'babysitter.'" he said as he walked off.

"I turn on the hover-skates and flew in beside him. He looked up to me and then went back watching what was in front of us.

* * *

_**Sparky: Review and we will post more. This story gets slightly, majorly, perverted and even more so juicy with drama and stuff.**_


End file.
